


AT THE BAR

by cooloddball



Series: DESTIEL DRABBLES [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Castiel, Confessions, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean and Castiel in a bar, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boys blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball
Summary: Dean and Cas walk into a bar.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DESTIEL DRABBLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929028
Kudos: 25





	AT THE BAR

Dean and Cas walk into a bar and a drunk guy knocks Cas over sending Cas staggering against the wall.

"Hey watch it, asshat!" Dean growls at the drunk guy.

"Fuck off! Is he your boyfriend or something?" asks the drunk guy.

"You know what? What if he is, what are you going to do about it, huh?" Dean barks as he walks towards the drunk guy clenching his fists.

"Dean, stop! I'm fine," Cas says as he walks towards Dean and holds him back.

"I'm fine, just walk away," Cas tells the drunk guy as his eyes glow blue. The drunk guy scrams off.

"Cas, I needed to teach that douchebag some respect," Dean says unclenching his fist and turning to face Cas, worry in his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I am an angel, remember?"

"Sorry. I just hate it when people don't respect you."

Cas shakes his head.

"Your boyfriend huh? I didn't know we were dating."

"Well, we might as well be. You've been by my side for eleven years now. You are my best friend. You have seen me at my worst. Seen me at my best. I love you. Heaven, hell, purgatory, heck, every monster on earth thinks we are dating so you might as well be my boyfriend," Dean says as a matter of fact and walks towards a table at the corner of the bar.

"Wait, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Cas asks after him.

"Shut up!" Dean says over his shoulder and sits on a chair at the far end of the table, his back to Cas.

"I love you too Dean," Cas whispers in Deans ear as he sits in the chair closest to him." And you might as well be my boyfriend too."

The smile and the blush on Dean's face don't go unnoticed.


End file.
